Creepers have long been known and used by mechanics and others in a variety of work on hard-to-reach places, especially on automobiles and other vehicles. All creepers typically have rolling capability, for ease of movement from one location to another. Examples of rolling creepers include U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,117 to London; U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,561 to Symmes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,437 to Loftis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,594 to Hines; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,053 to Berry. Each of those Patents discloses a creeper with wheels for convenient rolling movement. Creepers have also been used which are adjustable in height, to allow for optimum working conditions to be maintained regardless of the height of the work piece. Examples of adjustable-height creepers include U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,391 to Pelletier; U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,750 to Rudolph; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,380 to Brooks.
Creepers are very useful tools for mechanics, and are widely employed, especially for working under vehicles. They may be rolled into spaces which are hard to reach, and thereby allow work to be performed with far less strain than would be possible without the use of a creeper. Adjustable-height creepers are also useful for maintaining just the right height to allow a mechanic to work in comfort. However, no creeper has previously been designed which is suitable for working under the dashboard of a vehicle. When a conventional creeper is used to provide support for working under a vehicle dashboard, the rectangular shape of the typical creeper does not fit well into the space between the open vehicle door and the door jam of the vehicle. If an attempt is made to place the end of the creeper flush with the door jam, then the body of the creeper will be interfered with by the door, due to the typical vehicle door being designed to only open to an acute angle. On the other hand, if a side of the body of the creeper is placed flush with the door of the vehicle, then the end of the creeper will not be flush with the door jam. Thus, the typical creeper will result in awkward positions for the user, when access to the space under a vehicle dashboard is attempted. A mechanic is thus faced with the choice of not using a creeper, or of using a creeper which is not adapted for use under a dashboard. In either instance, the mechanic finds himself in awkward positions, which will result in physical stress and strain, particularly to his back and neck.
Therefore, what is needed is a creeper which is adjustable in height and which will fit flush with the running board of a vehicle. In this way, a mechanic may be provided with the maximum support at just the right height, to facilitate working under the dashboard of a vehicle.